


Stolen kiss

by Ludlovescake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/F, Sombraya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludlovescake/pseuds/Ludlovescake
Summary: Au prompt: Sh** that's my ex, quick! Make out with me!Sombraya college AU





	Stolen kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a challenge on our Sombarya discord :) hope you enjoy!

Stolen kiss

 

The music was pumping loudly in the club and the place was packed. Amélie had insisted that Sombra didn’t stay another night in her dorm room sulking, claiming it wasn’t a good look on her. Sombra had to agree. Doing her break-up, it had just been easier to get lost in coding and keep everyone out for a while. Parties reminded her too much of the now lost relationship. They had always gone to parties together.

Determined that she would try to enjoy herself, she made her way through the crowd to get to the bar. Alcohol should help loosen her up a little, maybe she’d grab Am for a dance. She was just beginning to feel a little more optimistic about the evening, when there… at the bar… no other than her ex. Of course, what had she been thinking? She should have gone somewhere else, somewhere where there where no risk they’d run into each o- fuck, and now she had been spotted!

Sombra quickly grabbed the first person to her right. “That’s my ex, make out with me” she said in a hurried whisper, before crashing their lips together. Looking back this had probably been a very horrible plan. At least it could have been, had a couple of strong arms not wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

Soft, hot lips moved against hers, a sweet taste mixed with vodka dominated her senses. Sombra couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, and she felt those lips turn upwards into a smirk. They slowly broke apart for air.

Sombra’s eyes fluttered open and she was met by the most beautiful, warm green she had ever seen. A cute nose in a handsome face, short, pink hair, and a scar right above one of those breathtaking eyes. Sombra couldn’t remember ever seeing a more attractive woman in her life.

“Aleksandra Zaryanova. Call me Zarya” the woman said, her voice fruity and coated in a charming accent. Russian?

“Olivia” Sombra replied “Sombra by friends”

“Hrm” the woman, Zarya, seemed to ponder at this, before turning her head towards the bar. “So, who is your ex?”

Sombra followed her gaze and in a lower voice she replied “blue shirt, black pants. Looking at you.”

Zarya nodded once, smirking. “Hm. Nothing I couldn’t take.” She flexed her upper arms and Sombra had to remind herself to breathe. Damn. This was doing all sorts of things to her body. She suddenly found herself caring a little less about what her ex was doing.

“Sorry I jumped you amiga” Sombra said while resting her gaze on Zarya’s muscles. “Though I can’t say I regret it.”

Zarya laughed at this and nodded. “I am glad I do not disappoint. You are brave. I like that. You want to make your ex jealous? Waste of time. If they are stupid enough to let you go they are not worth your concern.” The last sentence was said with such stern gravity that Sombra had to let out a laugh.

“I’ll try to remind my heart of that” Sombra said and smiled at the other woman. There was something about the way she had said it. _Stupid enough to let you go._ She had said it like she meant it. Well, whether it was a try to flirt or just Zarya’s life philosophy it was welcomed.

Zarya frowned. “It hurts much?”

Sombra smiled at the beautiful woman. “I think it just started to feel better.”

Zarya looked confused for a second, before realization kicked in. She turned the loveliest shade of pink and flashed Sombra an award-winning grin. “That is good.”

“Yeah it is” Sombra tried to calm her racing heart as she glanced toward the dancefloor “would you like to d-“

_“Zarya!”_

A beautiful woman with sleek, black hair pulled back into a bun approached them. She gave Sombra a glance-over before focusing her attention on Zarya. “There you are, I have been looking all over for you.” She placed a hand on Zarya’s arm and Sombra felt her heart sink. She had been too hasty thinking Zarya was here by herself.

“Ah, Katya” Zarya smiled at the woman “I was talking with Sombra.” She gestured towards her and Sombra managed to send the woman a smile in respond.

The look Katya shot her was no way near friendly. It was possessive.

“You promised you would dance with me” Katya said, smiling now that her attention was back at Zarya.

Zarya frowned slightly “I did yes” she said before glancing towards Sombra. A flash of uncertainty in her eyes. Did she feel bad for leaving Sombra alone?

“Go on, I’ll be fine” Sombra promised “I think my ex got the message.”

Zarya frowned more at this but nodded. “Of course… well then” she cleared her throat and offered Katya her arm before they made their way to the dance floor.

Sombra sighed internally. Great.

"You handled that well" Gabriel appeared from somewhere behind her a beer in each hand. She was offered one.

Sombra took it with a slight frown "... ah well… she already had someone so.." she cleared her throat.

“That’s not what it looked like from where I was standing” Gabriel said.

“Must be something wrong with your eyes then” Sombra scoffed. “You didn’t see when her girlfriend came to claim her?”

“Tell you what, if Jack had been making out with some guy the way that woman made out with you, then I would _not_ be begging him for a dance. They are not together” Gabriel claimed.

Sombra sighed slightly “maybe not yet, but she is clearly interested…”

“Not your one. What’s with you, a little competition is usually right up your alley” Gabriel glanced towards Sombra. “Don’t tell me you actually think you don’t have a chance?”

Sombra hesitated for a moment. Zarya had seemed interested. She would have asked her to dance, had they not been interrupted. Zarya hadn’t even really seemed to welcome the interruption…

“And now she just gave me a death glare.”

Sombra blinked her eyes and looked up “huh?”

Gabriel was smirking, his gaze at Zarya and Katya on the dancefloor.

“You know, the one who isn’t interested in you and is having the time of her life? She just gave me a look like she wanted to punch me.” He shook his head. “She probably thinks I’m hitting on you.”

Sombra followed his gaze and sure enough, Zarya was looking in their direction with a very displeased expression on her face. Then they made eye contact and Zarya quickly looked away.

“She didn’t look happy” Sombra said and felt a new hope rise. A dangerous hope.

“The song is ending. Don’t mess it up”

With Gabe’s encouraging words Sombra went to the dancefloor. She timed it perfectly. At the last note of the song, she stepped up next to Zarya and Katya. She flashed Zarya her best smile and ignored the woman who was positively glaring at her.

“Mind if I cut in?” she asked.

Zarya looked at her in surprise and she was then rewarded by a big, beautiful smile. “No.” she responded. “Not at all.”

Sombra’s own smile grew and she took Zarya’s hand. Zarya blushed at the contact and it made Sombra’s stomach do little, happy flops.

“I’ll talk to you later Katya” Zarya said and Sombra didn’t have to look at Katya to know the woman was angry.

“You know, if you are just going to spend the evening with someone else, I might as well leave.” Katya said.

Zarya nodded without taking her eyes off Sombra “get home safe.”

Sombra bit her lip not to smile, not sure Zarya had meant to sound so rejecting. With a huff Katya went on her heel and left them.

Sombra wrapped her arms around Zarya as she started to dance. “Alone at last~”

Zarya flushed and looked at Sombra curiously. “I thought you were having fun with your… friend.” Her nose wrinkled in distaste as she said it. Sombra wanted to kiss it.

“Hm, I don’t know if I was having fun exactly.” Sombra said thoughtfully as they moved together across the dancefloor. Zarya’s hands resting on her hips. “He was advising me.”

“Advising?” Zarya frowned a little and gave Sombra a puzzled looked. “About what?”

“Ah you know, just this beautiful woman I wanted to dance with, but thought she might not be interested.” Sombra said casually and shrugged.

Zarya frowned more at this and looked around. “Only a fool would not dance with you.”

Sombra chuckled a little. “Glad to see you are not a fool then~”

Zarya looked surprised, blushed, and then let out an annoyed huff. “You kid me. I am no fool. You knew I would dance with you.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow. “It was you who went to dance with another woman.”

“I had made a promise.” Zarya said and straightened her back. “And you said…”

Sombra blushed slightly. “Well… didn’t want you to feel bad for dancing with someone else, you know? You seem like the hero type who wouldn’t leave a young damsel in distress.”  

Zarya smiled and hummed thoughtfully. “Hm, no. I wanted to dance with you… and you are no damsel in distress”

Sombra gasped. “That you can say it! I think I might faint!” … and then Sombra let go of Zarya and let herself fall to the floor! It was a risky move, sure, but Zarya did not disappoint. With a surprised sound Zarya quickly caught Sombra before she hit the ground.

“Do not do that!” a concerned and perhaps slightly angry Zarya exclaimed.

Sombra chuckled and wrapped her arms around Zarya’s neck. “My hero~”. Zarya blinked and with a slightly embarrassed huff she lifted Sombra up above the floor.

Sombra yelped in surprise, which in return made Zarya laugh. “Did I scare you?” she mused.

“Did not.” Sombra replied and glanced down towards the floor. “You can put me down if I’m too heavy.”

Zarya snorted at this. “Too heavy? I lift weight twice your size every day. You are not even warm-up.”

Sombra glanced up at the cocky woman and smirked. “Oh I’m sure I could be an excellent warm-up…”

Zarya let her eyes wander down Sombra’s body and cleared her throat. “That’s not what I… well… yes.”

Sombra grinned in satisfaction. “Perhaps you and I should work out some day in the near future?”

Zarya looked Sombra in the eyes with a searching expression. Whatever she was looking for, she seemed to find it because she then smiled and nodded. “Yes. I think we should.”

Sombra bit her lip and softly caressed Zarya’s cheek. “You know, you are quite beautiful cariño…”

Zarya smirked a little and pulled her closer. “Says you…”

Their lips met once more but there was nothing stolen about this kiss. It was a gift. Not rushed, not panicked. It was soft, searching… exploring. They made time to feel and time to taste. Made time to know. A kiss that would linger on their lips for the rest of the night and a kiss there would be repeated later in Sombra’s dorm-room. It was a kiss that all in one promised something new and something lasting.

It was a good kiss.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
